


cheating on people like jason cheats death

by yikesmikey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also this is traaash, Angst, Cheating, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, You Can Tell, and maybe a oneshot?, its angsty, its bad, maybe not a oneshot whoops lmao, oh and smut, oh yeah Tim and Kon are dating, okay have fun I didn’t edit this at all and I wrote it all in 30 mins, okay yeah cheating is bad, okay yeah it’s a oneshot, oneshot oneshot oneshot, theres smut, tim cheats on his boyfriend??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesmikey/pseuds/yikesmikey
Summary: Jason knew to never leave marks, and Tim knew to keep up his excuses.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim always knew this was a bad idea. From the moment Jason grabbed the front of his suit and slammed him against the alley wall, high on adrenaline and whatever toxin Ivy had cooked up that week, he’d known it was dumb. Ever since that night when Jason’s mouth moved on his, their bodies pressed against one another and the cold brick, he’d known that it would end badly.

Jason knew to never leave marks, and Tim knew to keep up his excuses.

And, with Kon in Metropolis with Superman for the time being, Tim naively assumed that it would be okay for him and Jason to do what they did at Tim’s apartment. No, not one of his many safe houses, his actual, main apartment.

How fucking stupid.

And, realistically, he knew he couldn’t hide this from Kon forever, he’d just kind of hoped that things would figure themselves out. Which, in hindsight, was so un-Tim like. He made sure to always, always have a plan.

Not this time, though.

And when Jason called him, he really didn’t have the will to leave his apartment. It would be okay, Kon was out. So, enter Jason, stage left.

“Won’t your boyfriend be home?” Jason had said.

“He’s out. He won’t be coming back for a little while, at least. It’s okay.”

So enter Jason did. He came through the front door without knocking, immediately spotting Tim sitting in the living room. And then Tim was pressed between Jason and the drywall, Jason kissing him - hard.

“Ungh, Jay... Jason, my room.” Tim groaned. Then he was leading Jason to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss, and being thrown back onto his bed.

Tim smiled when he saw the look in Jason’s eye, saw the way he peeled off his jacket. In record time, Jason’s upper suit- with all of the Kevlar and metal plates and leather straps - was on the floor, leaving him in his combat pants and steel toed boots.

Even though they’d been naked around one another too many times to count, Tim still couldn’t get over Jason shirtless. He was just so... whole. Even with all of his scars, crisscrossing along his chest and shoulders and abdomen like some twisted game of cats cradle, he was beautiful.

And so, Jason joined him on the bed, bracketing Tim’s body with his own, kissing the hell out of him. Tim could only focus on Jason, Jason pressing down against Tim’s hardness, Jason kissing down Tim’s neck. Tim hardly noticed when his shirt came off, followed by his sweats.

And then Jason was pulling Tim towards him, unzipping his combat pants and maneuvering his cup off. Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, pressing their hips together. Jason groaned, removing Tim’s boxers in a second flat, and then their bare erections were pressed against one another.

It was fast, and hot, and the pace that Jason set was brutal. Jacking them together with one hand and pulling Tim’s hair with the other. Tim was so, so lost in Jason. Drowning in the feeling, in the warmth and danger and freedom that came with him.

And then - a door slammed.

Not just any door, the front door. It slammed shut, and it slammed shut hard. Tim jumped away from Jason quickly. They sat, staring wide eyed and terrified at one another, listening for footsteps, but none came.

Tim, moving faster than he had ever moved before, slid off the bed, tugged his sweatpants on and dashed out of the bedroom. He looked around briefly, no one inside. Then, with the desperation of a man fearing to be caught cheating on his boyfriend, he swung open the apartment door and dashed into the hall.

And - there he was. Kon. He was standing across the narrow hall from Tim. He looked pained, hurt, angry, betrayed. Tim had no idea how, but he hadn’t heard the front door open. He hadn’t heard Kon enter the apartment. He hadn’t heard him listening, with that damned super hearing, to Tim and Jason.

And so, Tim said the first thing that his mouth let him. “Kon. What- what are you doing in Gotham?” Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Tim had never seen anyone look so angry. He’d never seen anyone look like they wanted to shove him off of the 15th floor with such a personal hate.

“I came to surprise my fucking boyfriend.” Kon practically spat, rage burning in his soft blue eyes. Rage and something else. Rage and something so, so raw, it hurt for Tim to look.

“I- how much did you hear?” Tim asked, quietly. Guilt, shame, it burned in him like wildfire. It threatened to choke him, off him before he could make this situation worse.

“That’s it? That’s what you’re worried about? You piece of shit! How fucking long?!”

Tim didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Kon was almost crying - almost. His eyes were red. His voice was strained.

“I’m sorry.”

And then Kon was gone. A gust of air and the stairwell door closing slowly.

So, Tim was left in an empty hall, with an empty apartment. Jason was long gone. He was left feeling sick and empty.

Maybe one day, maybe one day he could make it up to Kon. Maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he would keep fucking Jason. Maybe he would fucking keep Jason.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“hey, Kon. It’s me, Tim. Again. I, uh, i guess you knew that though, huh?” Tim laughed dryly, “anyways, I know this is, like, the dozenth time I’ve called you recently, but  _ please _ answer. I really need to talk to you. You know that. Call me, please.”  _ Click _ . Tim ended yet another voicemail.

 

It’d been nearly two months since Kon had caught him and Jason. Two months that Tim had barely been able to work, he’d been distracted and distant, careless with both his vigilante duties and his responsibilities as Tim Drake-Wayne.

 

The worst part was;  _ he couldn’t keep Jason off of his mind _ . He wanted to miss Kon, he wanted desperately to want Kon, but he just… couldn’t. He felt guilty, of  _ course _ he felt guilty. It gnawed at him 24/7. But still, he kept thinking about Jason. He kept  _ wanting _ Jason. 

 

They hadn’t spoken much since The Incident, him and Jason. They’d spoken as Red Robin and Red Hood, of course. On missions, at the bat cave or crossing paths on patrol. But it had been different then. Jason knew, of course, that Tim and Kon weren’t together anymore, and he knew that it  _ may  _ have been partially his fault. So, needless to say, it was different.

 

It was awkward and stiff and  _ god _ Tim missed Jason. It wasn’t just the sex that he missed, it was Jason’s wits and his dry humour and snide remarks. It was the way Jason hummed when he thought no one could hear him, or the way Jason smiled crookedly whenever Tim complimented him.

 

That’s why it was so hard to see him. Because, yeah, the guilt was  _ so much worse _ when Jason was around, but also because it was almost painful to be around him like this. It hurt, really. It hurt far more than it should.

 

So when there was a knock on his door at 2:54am on a Tuesday night, Tim can’t believe it when he opens the door to see  _ Jason  _ of all people. 

 

“Jason? What are you—?” Before tim can finish his sentence even, Jason is stepping into his apartment, taking his jacket off.

 

“Kid super ain’t here?” Jason says, just to make sure. Tim shakes his head. As if Kon would ever come here again.

 

“Good.” Jason says, and he steps towards Tim determinedly, and Tim swears Jason is going to kiss him, but he doesn’t. He just… looks at Tim. His almost green eyes look regretful.

 

“We need to talk.” He says. 

 

And… yeah. They do, really. That’s not what Tim was expecting, coming from Jason, but he was right. 

 

“I… okay. Make yourself comfortable, I guess.” Tim says, nodding. He leads Jason further into his apartment, as if Jason doesn’t know this place by heart. Jason takes a seat on his couch, and in a very un-Jason like fashion, he sits like a normal person. No boots on the sofa, no obnoxious sprawling. Just… sitting. Stiffly. 

 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

Nothing Tim would be able to comment on right now of course, so he settled with, “Anything to drink?”

 

Jason just looks at him, “whisky?” He says. Tim holds his gaze for a moment, trying to read him, before nodding slowly. Tonight was a whisky night, he supposed.

 

So he got out his bottle, which was almost entirely full (Tim wasn’t a heavy drinker), and poured two glasses. He got the sense that this was a talk that camomile tea wouldn’t help him through.

 

Setting the glasses on the coffee table, Tim sat down across from Jason on the loveseat. 

 

“So.” Tim says, and that’s all it takes.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving how I did, last time.” Jason says. Tim doesn’t say anything, he knows Jason will continue.

 

“I got sca— freaked out, and i guess I just panicked. I’m sorry.” 

 

Tim nods. “I get it. I’d have left too.” He says. 

 

There’s a few moments of silence, and it’s weird, but normal, as far as conversations with Jason go.

 

“The, um, the clone showed up at my place, a few days after he caught us.” Jason says, finally, and Tim almost drops his fucking glass. Because  _ Kon _ at  _ Jason’s? _ No. Fuck no.

 

“ _ What?” _ Tim says, because it’s really all he can manage. 

 

“I know. I was shocked too.” Jason shoots back his third swig, putting the almost empty glass back on the table.

 

“ _ And? _ ” Tim prompts, because he really can’t wait for Jason to take his sweet fucking time. Kon shows up at Jason’s but didn’t answer his calls for  _ two months? _ Shit.

 

“And he hit me. Smacked me up a bit. And  _ fuck _ Tim, he’s strong. Almost broke my nose, I think. But he yelled at me a bit. He was really upset, man. Almost crying and shit? Yeah, he really cared about you.” 

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ That’s not what Tim had been expecting to hear. He didn’t quite know what he was expecting, but it was not that. It almost surprised him really, he knew that Kon got mad. Easily. But that was just next-level. 

 

“I’m. I’m sorry.” Tim says, because he really can’t fathom what else to say. 

 

Jason only shakes his head. “I just. Thought you should know.” And then he tosses back his last little sip and stands up, ready to leave. 

 

And Tim panics, because he was finally,  _ finally _ having an actual conversation with Jason, and he was not ready to have it end yet.

 

“Hey. Wait.” He says. Jason looks at him, jacket in hand.

 

“It’s late. Why don’t you stay? Plenty of room here.” Tim says, and Jason looks like he wants to decline, but then he nods.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks.” He puts his jacket back down and takes a deep breath, returning to the couch, looking unsure of what to do with himself.

 

“I missed you.” It slips through Tim’s lips before he has time to think about it even, desperate to find something to cut the tension. And maybe it does, but now it’s weird, and Tim wishes desperately that you could un-say things.

 

Jason looks at him,  _ really _ looks at him for the first time since he showed up that night. He looks at Tim’s blue eyes, and his too-long hair, and his slender frame and  _ yeah. He misses him too _ .

 

But he’s Jason Todd, and feelings are weird and stupid, so instead of staying so he leans over the coffee table, knees on the wood, and kisses Tim.

 

He presses their lips together, partly expecting Tim to pull away, but he doesn’t, because Tim wants this just as much as Jason does.

 

And internally, Tim is  _ screaming. _ He didn’t think that he’d kiss Jason again, but here he is, and thank  _ fuck _ for it, because Tim was really missing this.

 

But it’s over soon, too soon. And Jason’s pulling back and—

 

“Bed?” He whispers. 

 

_ Yes _ . But they don’t fuck, which Tim is much more okay with than he thought he’d be. It was… nice to just be held. Just to have Jason there with him, knowing that he’d still be there when he woke up in the morning.

 

So they fell asleep like that, holding one another in nothing but boxers. And yeah, maybe they would talk more in the morning, but for tonight, this was enough. It was enough to not be alone, and enough to find comfort in the moment. 

 

And when Tim woke up in the morning, Jason was still there, humming quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Tell me. I’m a lazy bitch and i won’t do shit unless you tell me to.


End file.
